Jeff Looks At ME
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Told by Jeff's bestfriend who is madly in love with him but he is with Beth. SOng is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift Maybe a One shot I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

I looked up at the man that had my heart and didn't even know it. Not that I would tell him anyways. Why when all he can talk about is Beth? "Hey Sam want to come out with me tonight?"

"Sure." I said as I put away my guitar.

"Ok we'll just stop by Beth's and pick her up then." He said to he as he punched me in the shoulder.

If he only knew how much he hurts me when he does that. I love him and he wants me to be the third wheel. "Crap Jeff I can't I promised Shannon that I'll come over tonight so he can finish the tattoo."

"I'll drop you off." He said to me.

"No I got my bike don't worry about me." I said to him.

When he looked at me I thought I saw regret in his eyes but I know that it's just my eyes playing tricks on me. "Is there something bothering you Sam?"

"Nothing important don't worry about it." I said to him before I gave him a hug..

And just like that he walked away without looking back at me. Something I should be use to now. But he use to look back before Beth.

**Jeff talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny**

**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

"So I got something for Beth but I was wondering if you think that she will like it." He said as he handed me a box.

"I opened the box and my heart dropped when I saw the one thing that I wished was meant from me the original Hardy crest necklace. It was serious if he was giving this to her. I took a deep breath before I spoke so my voice wouldn't crack. "She will love it. So it's this serious huh?"

"Yeah I think that I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said and my heart shattered.

"She is a very lucky woman to have you." I said before I closed the box and handed it back to him.

It's too bad he can't see that I was right there in front of him waiting for him to see. "So are you dating anyone yet?"

"No the one I want is taken." I said without looking at him.

"Then he is crazy for not wanting you." He said as he hugged me to him.

"Yeah well he'll never see it." I said to him knowing that it was true.

He looked down at me. "Then he isn't worth your time."

"Yeah but I can't help how I feel about him. I've loved him for a long time." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Who is he?" He asked me.

"No one that you need to worry about." I said to him.

He looked at me and I thought I saw love in his eyes but I knew that my eyes were playing tricks on me. "Well it's too bad that he can't see."

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

I sat there thinking of him as I played my guitar. I didn't realize I was crying until a tear hit my hand. "Hey Sam are you ok?"

"Oh Matt I didn't know that you were here." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"He still doesn't see does he?" He asked me and I started to sob.

"My brother is stupid not to see that everything he needs is right in front of him." He said as he pulled me to him.

"I almost told him last night but I couldn't I just couldn't put myself out there knowing that he loves her so much." I sobbed into his chest.

"Once you were all he would talk about. Then Beth walked in and it was all about her. I had him convinced in telling you just how he felt before she walked past our table." He whispered to me.

"Then it wasn't love." I said as I pulled away from him.

"For I am madly in love with him and he can't see it." I said as I put my guitar in it's case.

"He'll see it Sam and when he does he will realize the mistake that he has made." He said to me.

"He is going to ask her to marry him." I said to him and he gasped.

"No she is just a gold digger and he can't see it." He said to me.

"It's too late for that." I said as I stood up. "I was offered a job in California and I think I'm going to take it. Maybe I can get over him if I'm not here anymore."

"Sweetie there is no reason to leave." He said to her.

"Tell that to my shattered heart." I said before I grabbed my case walked out of the sound room.

**Jeff walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly,**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

I watched as Beth walked towards me and knew that this was the time to leave. I got up and picked up my purse. "Sam can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about you got him." I said to her.

Tears were falling and I knew it. "Don't worry I'm moving in two days I won't be in your life anymore."

She looked at me shocked and then sighed. "Why are you leaving?"

"So I don't have to watch you have the life that I want. The one that I wish every night for." I said before I walked away from her.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

How can I face him now that she knows how I feel about him? Did she tell him how I felt about him? Doesn't matter anyways because tomorrow I'm gone. I won't be around to see this anymore. I won't have to feel the pain in my heart any longer and that was what mattered to me the most. Jeff is like my favorite song that warms my heart when I hear it but when I see him with her or he talks about her I feel it break all over again. Someone just pulled up into my driveway and I knew by the car who it was. I wanted to pretend that I wasn't here but he had a key to my house and I know that he will use it without knocking.

"SAM!!" He called from downstairs.

I didn't want to answer but my bike was parked right next to his car. "I'm in my studio!"

I heard him running up the stairs and knew that he knew something I didn't know if it was my leaving or what I told Beth but I would soon find out. He walked in and I saw the anger in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?"

"I couldn't bring myself to." I said in a whisper.

"Then why are you leaving?" He asked as he made me look at him.

"I just can't stay here anymore. Just knowing I'll never have who I want I can't let him keep shattering my heart." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Why are you letting him push you away from me??" He yelled at me.

How could I tell him that it was him? How could I tell him that he was the one I was running from? "You have Beth Jeff you will get along just fine without me."

"She doesn't know me like you do." He said to me.

"And you don't know me like you think you do Jeff. I can't stay here and keep getting hurt over and over again. Can't you see that? I love this man and he doesn't even know that I am alive!" I said to him.

"Then he isn't good enough to have you." He said as he walked over to me.

"No I'm not good enough for him." I said as I moved away from him.

"Promise you will keep in touch with me and I will visit you every time I'm in California no matter where in Cali I am at. I will show up at your door just to say hi." He said to me.

I felt myself shout for joy inside as the tears slid down my face. "You know me Jeff I'll always call you no matter what time it is."

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe**

**Get some sleep tonight**

I held the picture of us to my chest as I watch him pull away. I realized then that I couldn't go. No I couldn't leave him and that was what broke my heart. So I called the place and told them I got a better offer a few hours away and I was staying here. Which it was true I did get the offer yesterday and I told them I would call them tomorrow with their answer. So that was what I was doing. Now all I had to do was become numb so seeing him with her wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Hey Matt." I said when he walked into the house.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as he put his bag down.

"Just thought you would like to know that I am the newest member of the WWE." I said to him.

"You aren't going to California?" He asked shocked.

"No I can't no matter how much it hurts I can't leave him." I said to him.

"You got the Pa job?" He asked as he sat beside me and pulled me on his lap.

"Yeah and you are my boss well you and Jeff." I said softly.

"They don't know that trouble we will be causing do they?" He asked and we both laughed.

"Hell no." I said and he hugged me closer to him.

"I luv you Matty." I whispered into his chest as I closed my eyes.

"You want to sleep here tonight with me?" He asked and I nodded.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

**And he's all that I need to fall into...**

"Hey Matt, have you seen... Sam what the hell is going on here?" Jeff shouted waking us both up.

I sat up and the blanket fell off of me to show the shirt I was wearing the night before. The look on his face change real quick and I thought I saw him actually look relieved that I hadn't screwed his brother. "Oh Jeffie I got good news!!"

"Is it the fact that you aren't moving away from me anymore?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes and I took the job with the WWE and you and Matty are my bosses." I said and he started to jump up and down. That made me the happiest person in the world until Beth walked in. The look on her face told me she heard what I had said and she didn't like it at all. But I know that he will never want me.

"Really huh?" Beth asked and I heard the anger in her voice and so did Matt.

"What's your problem Beth?" He asked her as he sat up. He had no shirt on but that is just him.

"I'm just shocked that she decided that Jeff was more important them this guy that keeps breaking her heart." She said in a prissy voice.

Jeff looked at her shocked and she quickly changed her tune. "I'm happy that she is staying anyways so let's go get breakfast together."

"Hey Jeff, Matt can Beth and I talk alone just for a moment please?" I asked them.

"Yeah we'll go start breakfast." Matt said as he got up.

Beth closed the door and locked it before she turned to me. "I'm not staying to hurt you Beth. I'll get use to the pain. I'm staying because it won't hurt him. I want him to be happy and with you he is. I'll never be able to do that. What he has for you is love. I'm just the best friend."

She looked at me for the moment and then sighed. "I know you would never try to hurt him Sam. I know this because you are kind sweet and amazing. Something that everyone that knows you sees. I'm sorry that he loves me and not you. You do deserve to be loved too."

"Well you got him so keep him happy." I said as I stood up and she saw that I was completely dressed.

"You know you and Matt are perfect for each other." She said to me.

I shook my head and laughed. "Matt and I dated from 8th until I was 20. Then he found Amy. We are just like brother and sister now."

"Come on the boys might think we are killing each other if we don't get down there soon." Beth said and we both laughed at that.

**Jeff looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

As we walked down stairs Jeff looked up at me and I could do nothing but smile so he couldn't see the pain that was in my heart. The pain I have imprisoned myself in to keep him happy and not put him through pain. "So what did you guys need to talk about?"

"If we wanted you guys to know we would have talked about it right in front of you." I said as I jumped on Matt's back.

"Damn girl are you happy or what?" He asked and I blew on his neck.

"I hate it when you do that." He growled as I jumped down and took off running.

"Are you sure you want her to have coffee?" Beth asked as Matt chased me around the kitchen.

I hid behind her but when he went to grab me I ran to Jeff and he made sure Matt couldn't touch me. "Don't let him blow on my belly you know that I hate it."

Jeff got an evil smile on his face and I knew that I was done for. "Boys leave her alone or I'm giving her pixie sticks."

I cheered when they backed away and I jumped on Beth and kissed her right on the lips. The boys cheered and we both rolled our eyes. "Men."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh oh oh**

**No matter what you say about love**

**I keep coming back for more**

**Keep my hand in the fire**

**Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for**

Here I am looking back at the last three months. Beth and I have grown apart. I know this everyone that knows us knows this. But for some reason it doesn't hurt. Only one person keeps coming to mind. Samantha Walker my best friend and the love that I haven't told anyone about but Matt. Matt dated her when we were in school until he was 23 and she was 20. But now they are like brother and sister. But she doesn't love me hell I almost lost her because of some asshole that she loves with all her heart and he doesn't even sees that she is alive. I want to hunt his ass down and kick it. No one hurts my Sam. Not even Matt.

"Hey Jeffie what are you thinking about?" Sam asked as she jumped on the bed beside me.

"I was wondering about this man that you won't tell me about. You know that one that keeps hurting you." I said as I looked up at her.

The look in her eyes told me I shouldn't have brought it up but I wanted to know and even Matt won't tell me who. "The pain isn't as bad anymore. I mean he is still there but it gets easier when I see him."

I knew she was lying but I didn't push because he is doing a number on her and he doesn't even know it. Funny huh I love her and she loves someone else. I wished it was me. "So are we going out tonight with the guys or not?"

"I don't know I was thinking about staying in and watching movies until I pass out." She said to me.

"Can I join you?" I asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you look at me like that Jeffery Nero Hardy!!" She said to me as she put her hands on her hips. She was so beautiful when she did that. Hell she was always beautiful. All the guys in WWE try to get her in their beds but she just smiles at them and sweetly tells them there was no way in hell she would let them turn her into a ring rat. That's my girl.

"Fine but no skittles." She said to me.

"Then I'll eat all your pixie sticks." I told her and she smacked me on my shoulder.

**No matter what you say about life**

**I learn every time I bleed**

**The truth is a stranger**

**Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free**

**To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind**

**Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind**

"Jeff we need to talk." Beth said when I picked up the phone a few weeks later. We are on the road now and she has called me everyday since we left. She says that she doesn't trust Sam but it should be me that she didn't trust.

"What do you want to talk about Beth?" I asked and Matt stood up and picked Sam up and left.

"I want you to fire Sam." She said to me.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"I don't trust the bitch. She wants you but you are mine. I will not lose you to the love sick best friend. So you have to choose her or me." Beth shouted into the phone.

I just sat there shocked. When I found my voice I said, "I don't believe that she wants me it is someone else that has been breaking her heart over and over again. I would never do that to her."

"The day before she was going to leave I ran into her and she told me the reason she was leaving was because she wouldn't stay to see me live the life she wishes for every night with you.. You just never saw it. You are the one she wants but damn it she isn't going to get you." Beth growled to me.

"I am not choosing you Beth. She has been in my life forever and no one will come between us. Plus I'm in love with her." I said to her.

"Don't you even think that you will be able to get rid of me like this? I will not loose you to that bitch." She hissed and I hung up on her.

"Sam's in love with me." I said to myself.

"It's about time that you finally see that." Matt said from behind me.

"You knew." I said as I turned around to look at him.

"Why do you think that we broke up? I told you that I wanted to marry her." Matt said as he sat down beside me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Why would I have to tell you? You could have seen it if you hadn't been so fucking blind." He said to me.

"Why the hell did you let me date Beth?" I asked him.

"Like you wouldn't have if I told you not to. Plus you were the stupid on e that couldn't see that everything that needed was right in front of you. Everything I ever wanted was right in front of you. And now that we are together again you think you can have her. I'm sorry to say that you are wrong. You can't have her." Matt said as he looked at me.

That comment crushed me. I just found out the girl that I love was back with my brother and it broke my heart. "Hurts don't it? No you know how she felt. We aren't together but damn it if you hurt her one more time I'll kill you myself."

**I can't waste time so give it a moment**

**I realize nothings broken**

**No need to worry about everything I've done**

**Live every second like it was my last one**

**Don't look back got a new direction**

**I loved you once, needed protection**

**You're still a part of everything I do**

**You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**Just like a tattoo**

**I'll always have you (I'll always have you)**

I walked over to Sam as she sat at the bar with a couple of the guys. "Hey Jeffie."

"Hey Sammie do you think we can talk?" I asked her and she looked at me for a moment.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you guys later." She said to the others before she jumped off of Shannon's lap. I would have to talk to him about that later. I followed her to a dark empty corner and sat down across from her.

I thought I knew what I was going to say to her but now I was freaking out. How was I going to let her know that I know that it was me? "Beth finally told you."

I looked up at her and she sighed as she looked away from me. "You are here to fire me aren't you?" She asked me and I gasped in shock. "No, I would never do that. Sammie you are my best friend I could never do that to you."

"And that is all it will ever be Jeff we both know who you love. So let's pretend that this hasn't happened." She said before she stood up and ran away.

I let my head hit the table hard but it didn't matter she thinks I don't want her here when I just want to drag her to the room and make mad passionate love to her. But I couldn't do that because she thought that I didn't love her. Hell she didn't even give me a chance to say anything really. It's my fault I should have just shouted it out to the whole place. "I see that didn't go the way you planned it."

"Fuck off Shannon." I hissed without picking my head up.

"You are so fucking blind Jeff. You should go after her and make her listen to you." He said to me and I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said and I stood up.

**Sick of playing all of these games**

**It's not about taking sides**

**When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver**

**It hurt enough to think that I could stop**

**Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind**

**Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment**

**I realize nothings broken**

**No need to worry about everything I've done**

**Live every second like it was my last one**

**Don't look back got a new direction**

**I loved you once, needed protection**

**You're still a part of everything I do**

**You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**Just like a tattoo**

**I'll always have you (I'll always have you)**

**If I live every moment**

**Won't change any moment**

**There's still a part of me in you**

**I will never regret you**

**Still the memory of you**

**Marks everything I do, oh**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment**

**I realize nothings broken (yeah)**

**No need to worry about everything I've done**

**Live every second like it was my last one**

**Don't look back got a new direction (don't look back)**

**I loved you once, needed protection (no, no)**

**You're still a part of everything I do **

**You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)**

**I realized nothings broken**

**No need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)**

**Live every second like it was my last one**

**Don't look back at got a new direction (don't you ever look back)**

**I loved you once and I needed protection**

**You're still a part of everything I do**

**You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**Just like a tattoo**

**I'll always have you**

I looked in mine and Matt's room but she wasn't there and honestly she was always with us in our room that I never thought to get her room number. So I had to call Matt to get it. When I finally got a hold of him an hour later I made my way to her room and knocked. But there wasn't an answer. So I knocked harder and her door opened a little. That wasn't like Sam. She always made sure her door was shut and locked. So I opened and say that she was gone. Her bags and everything else was gone. I walked in and turned on a light to see a note on the bed.

"Jeff, I may not have your heart but you will always have mine. Because your name is burnt into it just like a tattoo. I am taking a few days off. I'll call you before I come back. Matt already knows so don't worry I haven't quit. I just need to have some time alone. Always Sam." I read to myself and sat on her bed.

"She is running." I said in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It make you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can****'****t sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don****'****t come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever**

I paced my cabin as I thought about the way I ran. I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't stay and let him look at me like that. I couldn't believe it when he said yes. I should have known that she would tell him but I thought that she would have waited until I met someone that I could have seen myself with. Like that could really happen when I compare everyone with Jeff. I would have to say that this is what I get for opening my big mouth and telling her the truth.

I got here two days ago and I knew that I would be leaving in two more. Matt said for me to take all the time I needed but I knew that I wouldn't be gone for more than a week. No matter what I would do my job. That was something that I wouldn't let get messed up because of this. Let's hope that he won't say anything to me about this when I get back. But I knew him too well to know that he would be cornering me as soon as I get there and yelling at me. God I prayed he didn't hate me for this. I knew that I couldn't compare to Beth in looks. So I knew that I wouldn't be getting the man of my dreams.

I finally sat down and brought my knees to my chest and started to rock thinking about the time that I knew that I was in love with him. I was still with his brother. It was the day that he told me that he wanted to marry me. I love Matt and I always will but I knew that he wasn't the one that I would be spending the rest of my life with. When I told him that I was in love with his brother he actually took it very well saying that he knew all along. That made me laugh for a moment everyone around us knew but him and now that he did I didn't want him to. That meant that I would have to face it and him with my feelings. This isn't something that I was ready for. No I couldn't face him and I knew that. But I knew that he wouldn't care either.

I remember all the times I tried to find all the words that I wanted to say to him. But when I had them he wasn't there. Or she was with him. I couldn't do that in front of her. No and when we were alone I couldn't find the right way to tell him. I would be turning his world upside down and I didn't want to do that so I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk him hating me and not wanting me around. Sad huh?

I need him and bad. I want him even more but I will not let him see the pain that he causes me. I just can't do it. I remember how he always wanted to kick some guy's ass when he hurt me. Which was mostly his brother since I only dated him for like forever. Funny if I think about it. I dated one brother and wanted the other the whole time. I should have just let them both go and I wouldn't be in this place and in all this pain. Of all things for me to do I fell in love with my best friend. Relationships that come from things like this don't always last and I should have seen that as a sign but I couldn't because I wanted him and I still do. I think that I always will. 

**Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You****'****d do anything to make them understand  
Have you have had someone steal your heart away  
You****'d give anything to make them fee****l the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don****'****t know what to say  
And you don****'****t know where to start**

I wish I could make him feel the same about me that I do about him. Sad I'm just so sad right now and I bet you all are laughing at this. I'm a love sick teenager all over again and I know it and now so do you. But he won't. No, I won't let him know just what he does to me. With one touch, one look that I know will never be for me. But I can wish although the wish will never come true. We aren't meant to be and I have to understand that.

But why can't I make him understand that we could be great together. What can I do to get into his heart? What words can I say to make him fall in love with me? Honestly I don't think anything will ever be good enough to make him see just what he needs is in me.

I would give my soul to make him feel the same. Just to make him see that we can be. But he is with Beth and I know that he really loves her. I know that she will be the one with the life that I want with him. She will be the one he loves. She will be the one that he makes love with. She will be the one he holds tight at night. Why can't I have that with him?

I 'm sitting here staring at the wall not helping myself at all. No I'm making it all worse because he is all that I can think about and that is what is hurting me the most with everything. He is always on my mind. When I watch his matches I freak. When he is gone too long I wonder what he could be doing without me. He is even in my dreams and that is where he haunts me all the time. Why does it have to be this way for me?

Where do I start and how do I tell him that he is the one that is meant for me? Can I even tell him anything good enough to get into his heart? I don't know anymore but I do know that I can't let him do this to me any longer. But how do I let this go when it's always been about him. I've always waited for him and I know that no matter what Is ay or think I will forever wait for him to see me. No matter if it's just a day before I die it would be worth it. It doesn't matter if he does because I know that he will never make the move when he is with Beth. I know that he loves her just by the things that he has given her. I won't try to get in the middle of that because I want him to be happy even if it isn't with me. No matter if I cry myself to sleep for the rest of my life I will not make him choose. I just wouldn't be able to do that because I know that he wouldn't pick me and if I can't love him then I will be his friend just so I don't lose him altogether.

**Have you ever loved someone so much  
****its**** make you wanna cry  
****have**** you ever needed something so bad  
You ****can't**** sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they ****don't**** come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever**

I can't believe she hasn't called me yet. Does she know how much she is killing me on the inside? I don't think she does. I want to hold her and I can't because I have no idea where she is. Matt won't even tell me because he told me that she needed time away before anything happened. He told me that I needed to understand. She didn't know that I broke up with Beth. She doesn't know that I am waiting for her and getting crazier by the minute. So here I am pacing my locker room with everyone else watching me. I really have spoken since the first night that she had left. I haven't said one word because everything that I want to say I want to say to her. No one else will hear words that are meant just for her.

I pray that she will come back soon because I don't think I can last much longer without her here with me. I don't think that the others will either. Matt keeps watching me and so does Shannon. I know they do even though they act like they aren't when I look at them. Sad really if you ask me. They can't understand why I couldn't see it before now. I don't know why I couldn't but now that I know everything seems to make better sense.

All the looks I caught when she thought I wasn't looking. The tears that she would cry when she thought she was alone. The way she would act when I talked about Beth all of it sits better with me. I just thought she didn't like Beth and was trying to hide it from me so she didn't hurt my feelings. But now I know. Now I know that she loves me just like I love her and I want to scream it to the world. I can't because she isn't here to hear it.

I finally sit down and look down at my hands. I didn't want to say anything but I needed to talk. "How could you guys not tell me after you knew how I felt about her?"

"Would you have believed us?" Matt asked me.

"No." I said to him.

"Plus if you did you would hate her for putting you in a position to have to pick between her and Beth. We all know how bad you are with dealing with decisions." Shannon said to me.

"How come I couldn't see it? Why in the world could everyone but me see just how much she loved me?" I asked them.

"Love is blind Jeff." Matt said to me.

"No I'm blind but now I see and I swear when she comes back she won't know what hit her. I'm going to make her see that I will be the only one for her." I said to them.

"You might want to hurry up because I hear John as a real bad thing for her. And I don't mean that he just wants to fuck her. No he told me that he wants to make a go at a relationship with her. That he would be proud to take her home to his family." Shannon said to me and I looked at him.

"What? When did he say this?" I asked him horror.

"Last time she went out with us. He watched her dance all night with you, me and Matt. Told me it drove him crazy to see our hands on her." He said to me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" I asked them.

"You were still with Beth." Matt said to me.

"Well, I'm not anymore and I can't wait to tell her that she is the one that I want in my life and arms for the rest of my life." I said to them as I stood up.

**Have you ever found the one  
****You've**** dreamed of all your life  
****You'd**** do anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one ****you've**** given your heart to you  
Only to find that one ****won't**** give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care**

What do I gotta do to get to you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta do to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
coz baby I **can't**** sleep**

I couldn't sleep the whole time I was gone and it was nothing new. I couldn't sleep a lot because of all of this. I have only myself to blame and I should know that by now but right now all I know is when I get to the hotel Matt is taking me to my room and holding me until I fall asleep. I made him promise not to tell Jeff that I am back yet. I don't think I can handle what he says just yet. I need sleep before I let him tell me that I need to leave. "There you are baby girl climb onto my back I will carry you up."

"Thank you Matt." I said as I jumped onto his back after I handed him my bags.

"Not a problem baby girl." He said after we got to the elevator.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Just to be around him made me feel at peace. That's my Mattie for you. The one that knew how to ease my pain without saying anything. When he got off on my floor I sighed into his back as he walked to my room. "He missed you dearly."

"I missed him so much Matt but I know that he doesn't want me. I had to get myself ready for the pain I know that will be coming." I said to him as he slid my card into the lock on the door and pushed the door open.

"I do believe that you might be wrong on this one." He said as we walked into my room.

"Let's hope so because I love him so much." I said as he tossed me on the bed.


End file.
